Special? No I'm Just Me
by OCfanfiction100
Summary: Azalea has had a hard life. When she joins the DHI program her life changes in a big way. Read to find out how she affects the normal Kingdom Keepers. First story, sorry if it sucks. Finn/OC. I love Amanda but this is my story and she is not involved with Finn. NO COPYING.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A woman was screaming from a couch. A man sat next to her and held her hand, "You're doing great Addi." An older woman looked on at the scene and smiled at the young couple.

"Get ready to deliver this baby, Grace, I won't make it to the hospital," the woman gasped. The older woman, moved over and sighed.

"Push," she urged. This process continued until at last a little cry came from the quaint house. "It's a girl!" Grace shouted excitedly. She handed the little bundle to the new parents and couldn't help but giggle with happiness.

"George, look at our baby girl," Addi sighed in content. George smiled at his glowing wife and kissed his daughter's head.

"Our little Azalea."

The bliss did not last for the family. It never seemed to. And little Azalea was not spared from any of the misery. From a young age her parents knew she was special. Not the special that every parent claims that their child was. They knew that she was indeed _magical._

With her blue eyes twinkling with mischief and adventure, Azalea was always quite special. But that didn't stop tragedy from striking the poor girl. She lost her mother at age three. Didn't even get to say goodbye. One morning she called for mommy and mommy just wasn't there.

But she still had her father and grandmother, right? Wrong. Her father, a man who used to be so great, was sent to prison. He tried to hack into a network owned by a tracking service to find his wife. His daughter's mother. And so little five-year-old Azalea Marie June was left with her grandmother, her last anchor to this world.

Azalea, also known as Lea by her loving grandmother, grew up to be a child of trouble. With constant complaints for teachers about her daydreaming or starting fights, Azalea was far from perfect. She was called a freak, a loser, a disgrace to mankind.

Azalea tried to act as if those words didn't affect her; they were just words, right? They weren't just words to Azalea. The nicknames convict and orphan hurt the most. But Azalea always just masked the pain, she didn't even let her grandmother see her cry.

She wasn't what you would call common either. She somehow was a master at engineering and history. If someone told her to build a rocket to the moon, she'd be done with it in a few minutes. She was that good.

Besides these points she also always held onto this one necklace. It had a blue stone at the center of the amulet on it and sometimes, Azalea swore she saw it glow. Apparently, it was her mother's before she, well, left Azalea.

So as you can see Azalea has had quite the life so far, but this is just the beginning. When she signed up for the DHI program, she doubted she would get chosen. But, she did. After that her life just kept getting weirder and weirder. This is the story of the messed up life of Azalea Marie June, I hope you're ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

What Just Happened?

Azalea rubbed her eyes as she woke up from the weirdest dream she had had ever. She had dreamed she had been in Magic Kingdom and a dude named Wayne had talked to her about the DHI's. It just gave her a headache.

"Lea, get up!" her grandmother called from downstairs.

Azalea yawned, got up and got ready for another day at school. Her only real friend there was Amanda Lockhart. Azalea yawned again and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen of her grandmother's home.

"Finally, I was afraid I would have had to go get Morris to wake you up," her grandmother smiled. Morris was their golden retriever puppy they had gotten a week ago. He had the tendency to bite people's toes.

"I just had a weird dream, it was nothing," she shrugged," need me to pick up anything at the store?" I asked. My grandmother owned a bakery in town and I worked there on weekends and after school after I finished my homework.

"Nope, now hurry up before you miss the bus!" she laughed.

I kissed my grandmother on the cheek, patted Morris, and ran to the bus. I sat in an empty seat and watched the neighborhood disappear.

I met Amanda at the gym and we both went over to the field for gym class. Everybody tried to look like they were working out but nobody actually cared about gym.

"So how's your grandmother?" Amanda asked trying to make small talk while we were actually doing what we were supposed to do.

"She's fine, how's your sister?" I asked, doing sit ups. Before she could answer I heard 'oof' from behind me and stopped my exercise to meet crystal blue eyes. Finn Whitman. He was a DHI like me but we had never really talked at all.

Finn immediately started to go back to exercising and I turned back to Amanda. I shrugged and continued to try to do sit ups. Key word there is try.

After school I got off the bus at my grandmother's bakery. It was completely family owned and operated. I walked into the back room after saying hello to my aunt standing at the counter and started my homework.

An hour later, I walked out to the counter to relieve my aunt of her post. "Bye Azalea, I got to get home and make sure the twins are both in one piece," she said hurriedly, before walking out the door. She had twins five years ago with her husband, Brian.

I was cleaning up out front when the door opened, revealing Finn Whitman. He came in the door with a person I assumed was his mother. "Hi, how can I help you?" I asked. We were closing in five minutes and I was hoping they just wanted a few pastries.

"Hey, Azalea. Um . . . I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to go meet the other DHI's tomorrow."

I nodded and smiled. He smiled back," Great, see you tomorrow." I smiled back, gave him a leftover pastry, and promised to meet him after school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Glue

Turns out "meeting the other DHI's" was code for take their pictures and go around middle schools in the area to contact them. Yeah, that's not stalkerish at all. Note the sarcasm. Anyways, we, meaning Finn and I, were heading to the Magic Kingdom to "meet the other DHI's."

"You know when you said meet the other DHI's I thought the actual people."

"Trust me, we need to find the others: Charlene, Maybeck, Philby, and Willa," he whispered.

I just looked out the window. I was wearing dark grey shorts, a blue t-shirt, and kept my hair up in a Disney World hat with sunglasses so people wouldn't know who I am. We got off the monorail and entered the park. "And how are we getting in?" I asked. As DHI's, our appearances in the parks had to be preapproved. Finn must have forgot this because he face palmed.

"Don't worry, I got passes," I smirked.

"How?"

"Let's just say I have to babysit twins for a few nights," my smirk fell as I remembered what my aunt said she would need in return for the passes. We got into the park and tried to look inconspicuous as we looked for our first DHI.

"Remember, meet at the Haunted House if we split up," Finn whispered. I nodded and went to take pictures of other DHI's when men in suits that looked like they belonged in an old barbershop started to push their way towards me.

I looked for Finn but he was nowhere in sight. So, I took off running. I turned a sharp corner colliding with someone. I fell backwards and was about to tell the person to watch where they were going when I realized the person was Finn.

I quickly grabbed his arm and we headed towards the Haunted Mansion, passing an elderly man on the way. "Wait, was that Wayne?" Finn asked, as we sprinted towards the Haunted Mansion.

"No time to say hello, running away from guys chasing us right now!" I stated. We quickly cut the line, mush to the dissatisfaction of just about everybody in line. We quickly moved into the portrait gallery and so do the barbers.

"What are we going to do?" Finn whispered.

"The chicken door! My cousin got really scared so my aunt took him out through the chicken door," I exclaimed, quietly. As the barbers neared closer, I dragged Finn to an unmarked door and ran out. We ran out of the Haunted House and continued to run until we were near the front gates.

"We have to tell someone about this!" I hissed.

"Come on we're going to talk to the Imagineers," Finn decided. He grabbed my arm and we bolted out of the Magic Kingdom.

*/*/*/*/*

Brad, the guy who worked with us on the DHI project didn't necessarily look happy when we showed up. As Finn and Brad argued, I looked around at the equipment. I was looking at one of the projectors when a piece of paper caught my eye.

I picked it up and read it. "You are the glue, get the DHI's together. –W" Now, I'm not a genius but I'm pretty sure the "W" stood for Wayne. I walked over to Brad and Finn who were talking in hushed voices.

"Wayne sent me a letter," I interrupted.

Brad seemed to pale. "Y-y-you know Wayne," he stammered. We nodded. He ushered us out and I boarded a bus to take me back to the Magic Kingdom, where my aunt was waiting. I sat in the far back and noticed the driver had white hair and looked exactly like . . .

*/*/*/*/*

The next day, Finn and I went to Lee Middle School. Brad had given us a list of schools and this was the first one. We had both skipped lunch and hoped we would be back in time for fifth period. After we arrived at Lee, we split up at the cafeteria to try a find a DHI.

I saw a group of girls that looked like they would know who everyone in the school was. I walked over and asked them if they knew any of the people in the pictures I showed them. "That's Charlene Turner," one of the girl's nodded.

"She's outside playing basketball," another piped up. I thanked them and ran to find Charlene. I waved my hands at Finn to show that I had found her. We both met up outside at the basketball court. She saw us and I motioned for her to come over.

She made her way over to where we were standing. "What do you guys need?" she asked. Finn explained everything that was going on and frankly Charlene looked at him like he grew two heads. She started to walk away.

"The dreams were real!" I told her. She turned around to look at me with a shocked expression before running towards our friends. "Go to bed early, around eight." I don't know if she heard me. I shrugged. Finn sighed and we ran back towards the bus that would take us back to school.

A.N. Shout out to Naomiluvsbooks for reviewing, favoriting me and the story, etc. Thank you because I didn't think anybody was actually reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Crossing Over

I went to sleep at eight, faking a headache. I didn't really want to lie to my grandmother. I had changed into dark jeans and a black tank top. I woke up in the Magic Kingdom, near Tom Sawyer's Island. I could see Finn in the distance and went to join him.

"Nice to see that you could join us, Azalea," Wayne smiled. I had just noticed that Wayne was sitting in a park bench, across from Finn and I. "Well get into the golf cart," Wayne ordered, hopping in the driver's seat. As I hopped into the back, my legs disappeared. "That would be a shadow. The DHI projectors do not cover every square inch of the park, there are dead zones or 'shadows' like the teepees in Frontierland. I made a mental note of that as we sped off.

Let's just say Wayne is not a very good driver. Being in the back, there was only one option to keep me from tumbling out of the vehicle, hold onto Finn. "Where did you get your license?" I cried as Finn forced Wayne to serve so as to not hit a character.

"What license?" Wayne laughed.

Finn was shouting something at Wayne when we finally pulled to a stop. As I got out, a little car sick, Charlene and Philby showed up together. "Are you okay, you're looking a little green, Azalea," Charlene asked, wondering if she should distance herself a bit more.

"I'm good," I replied shakily. Finn, meanwhile walked through the golf cart. When Charlene attempted to walk through a tree, she ended up hitting the tree instead. Then I heard it, a hollow clanking sound, like someone who had a . . . peg leg. "Uh, guys, I think we have company."

As I finished my sentence six pirates appeared with the ride at Buzz Lightyear. They started to shoot lasers at Finn and me. I avoided them, once I noticed the black marks the lasers left behind on the pavement. "Finn, these are real!" I shouted, dodging one that almost hit my face.

I saw Finn get hit in the arm and it looked like it really hurt. As Philby distracted them, Finn and I jumped into one and started to shoot the pirates. After they had all disappeared, Wayne took us to the Country Bear Jamboree and sat us down.

He sighed and for the first time, the old man looked tired. "What was that all about?" Charlene spoke up," How did those pirates come to life?"

Wayne sighed," What did you believe was in this parks when you were five, four, or six?" he asked.

"Magic," Finn answered.

"Right, now there are two sides to everything, even magic. The good side is what you find here in the parks, and the bad side was only understood by Walt Disney himself. He created evil, good, nice, and naughty in characters and stories. The bad side, we nicknamed the Overtakers. And we believe that they are getting stronger. Has anyone heard of the robberies?"

"Yeah, my parents say it's all over the news," Finn nodded.

"There was no robbery, according to the security cameras, how is that possible?" Wayne asked.

"The Overtakers," I gasped in realization.

Wayne nodded grimly. "And do you remember the hurricane that came back to mainland Florida and lost a considerable amount of strength, we have reason to believe that the Overtakers harnessed the energy of the storm."

"Well then why are here? I don't think a bunch of kids could actually overpower a group like this?" Charlene sputtered.

"There is one way, have you ever heard of the Stonecutter's Quill? That is the solution Walt left. You must solve the riddle of the Stonecutter's Quill."

"And if we don't want to?" Charlene asked.

Wayne looked down. "There is no skipping this ride." Great, we have to battle a bunch of characters we thought were fake with a riddle of a quill. This is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The Whole Gang

My grandmother sat me down at the table before dinner. My grandmother was a short woman with greying brown hair and the same blue eyes I had, the same ones my father had. She wasn't intimidating to just about everyone else but me. So when she sat me down at the table, I was toasted. "Now Azalea, care to explain why you have been going to bed at eight for the past week."

"No," I gulped.

She sighed and placed a wrinkled hand on my shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, Lea," she said. I nodded and went to set the table.

*/*/*/*/*

Finn and I's lockers were right next to each other, so it was easy to talk without it being heard. "I found Willa and Maybeck," I whispered.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "How?" he asked.

"My grandmother gave me the address, I have to go take a bunch of pastries over there after school, you wanna come with?" I asked. Finn nodded as it started to get very cold. Finn dropped to his knees while I held onto the locker. My teeth chattered as people started to gather. After it had died down, Finn and I shared a look.

*/*/*/*/*

After school, Finn and I rode out bikes to my grandmother's bakery. As I ran into the back rooms, my aunt started to talk to Finn. I prayed that she wasn't talking about anything embarrassing. I grabbed the box and dragged Finn out of there. We rode in silence until I broke the silence.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked.

Finn blushed. "She asked if I was your boyfriend and if we were going on a date," he stammered. I blushed and looked away, muttering about how to get back at her for that. We rode silently until we got to Maybeck's aunt's pottery shop. I walked inside with Finn trailing me.

"Hello, Azalea! Nice to see you!" Bess smiled.

"Here's your cookies," I smiled back as she took the box in my outstretched arms.

"Your grandmother is too kind, now what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is Donnie here, we have to talk to him?" I questioned. Bess nodded and pointed to a back room. I thanked her as Finn and I walked into the backroom where Maybeck was unpacking unfinished pots. "Hey, Maybeck," I waved.

He looked up and smiled at me until he noticed Finn standing next to me. "What is he doing here?" Maybeck looked Finn up and down. He was at least a head taller than both Finn and I.

"Listen, you've had the dream right?" Finn asked. Maybeck's eyes widened before he went back to work. "Look, meet tonight at VMK, my room," Finn finished. We left and I found myself seated at dinner with Finn and his parents.

It was awkward to say the least. I really just sat there in silence and ate my meatloaf. Finn's dad was saying some embarrassing things about Finn while Finn's mom told his dad to be quiet. Finn finally dragged me upstairs, red as a tomato.

"Sorry about them," Finn blushed. I shrugged and we laughed together. Finn let me use his spare laptop and I created an "avatar". We all met in Finn's room where we agreed to fall asleep at nine and crossover.

"Finn, I can take Azalea home now!" Mrs. Whitman called. I logged out and followed Finn downstairs to his mom's car. Mrs. Whitman talked the whole time and occasionally talked about Finn as a baby. And I'm pretty sure that Finn was sinking into the seat more and more every second.

When I got home, I told my grandmother I was going to bed. I crossed over in a pair of black shorts and a black hoodie. I appeared in Central Plaza where Finn was already waiting. After everyone arrived, Wayne appeared and hurried us into the castle. "Memorize this!" Wayne called. He led us through Escher's Keep with the saying "it's not safe" ringing in my head.

As we finished the hazard-filled journey we arrived at Walt's secret apartment. There Wayne told us the story of the Stonecutter:

_Once upon a time, there was a stonecutter who felt the rays of the sun on his back as he worked. He wanted power and wished to be the sun. He was and then he reached every corner of the land with his rays of sunshine. Then he realized that a cloud was blocking his sunshine. So he wished he was a cloud and he was. He hid the sun from the land and created rainstorms constantly. Then he realized that the wind was pushing him around. He wished he was the wind and he was. He blew everything in sight away until he ran into a mountain. He couldn't move it so he wished he was the mountain. He was but then realized that a stonecutter was picking at him. _

After listening to the story I understood that it was almost like a study of power as Philby put it. There was a theme to the story: sun-cloud-wind-mountain. We all agreed that to solve the Stonecutter's Quill, these four elements would come into play.

"Did anyone else feel faint just after two o'clock?" Finn asked. Everyone nodded and Wayne paled. There was a system's failure right after two o'clock today and we had a suspicion which group was to blame for that.

Finn suddenly stood up as leader and gave out orders. Maybeck and I were to work on understanding the servers and how to protect ourselves from another server attack. I don't think that I'm going to actually get a good night's sleep anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Cold

All the DHI's met at the Indian Encampment in Frontierland, like Wayne had suggested. Maybeck and Charlene were surprised when they seemingly disappeared. The area was a shadow meaning that no one would be able to see them, but they would be able to hear them.

"I say we all meet at the Sports Bar before the Fall Games tomorrow," Willa stated. Everyone agreed and they were discussing the research that they had completed. I didn't really have anything to share except for the location of the DHI servers, but everyone already knew that. I hadn't had enough time to do anything on the computer because my grandmother required my help a lot.

Then it got cold. Charlene's teeth were chattering and I huddled with the person next to me, who happened to be Finn. Then we heard it,"_ I can hear you,"_ a voice cackled. There was literally icicles growing on the ceiling. I refused to chatter my teeth.

"_I feel you, you can't escape me,"_ the voice said again.

Suddenly a woman ducked into the teepee. She had black leggings and a black dress/robe thing with horns on her head. But the thing that stuck out the most was the fact that her skin was green. Maleficent. The witch from Sleeping Beauty. And let me tell you, she is a whole lot scarier in person.

She smiled an awful smile before slinking back out of the teepee. There was ice where she had been standing. Not a little bit, like a solid inch of ice right where she had been standing a few seconds ago. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and let go of Finn's arm, muttering an apology.

"Guys, I think we just met an Overtaker," I stated in a shaky breath. We are in way over our heads.

*/*/*/*/*

The next day at the Sport's Bar Finn said that he had met a girl named Jez. Maybeck acted a little weird after he said that name. Boys. Charlene said that the biggest sun in Magic Kingdom was the Mayan sun at _It's a Small World_. We agreed to meet again that night at _It's a Small World_. I headed over to the soccer fields with Finn.

*/*/*/*/*

I was tapping my foot impatiently. We stood outside of _It's a Small World _and Finn was yet to show up. Willa was pacing back and forth while Maybeck and Charlene just leaned against the wall. Philby stood beside me as Finn finally showed up.

"You're late," I replied, impatient.

"Sorry, problems at home," he said. I raised my eyebrow but shrugged it off as we walked into _It's a Small World_. It was pitch black, the only light was that of the emergency lights and the glow our holograms let off. I sat in the front of the boat, in between Finn and Philby. Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa sat behind us.

The boat moved forward. We passed a bunch of dolls and started to make our way toward the Asia section when there were audible splashes behind us. The dolls were coming alive! And they could swim!

"Paddle!" Charlene screeched. Unfortunately, the boat was attached to a track so we couldn't push it forward. The boat lurched as the dolls started to climb up and into the boat. Willa screamed as one lunged at her. I kicked one that landed on my shoe.

About three grabbed onto my ponytail and started using it as a swing. I yelped as Finn and Philby tried to yank them off. "OWWW!" I screamed as they pulled the last one off. I slapped one off of Philby's back. It wasn't looking good for us because they just kept coming back.

We passed the sun and I swear I could see the gears turning in Finn's head. "Keep your head in the game, Whitman!" I cried as I ripped one off of his arm.

"Everyone, be back to back, form a circle with our back facing each other!" Finn shouted. Frankly, I would have taken just about any suggestion on how to get rid of the dolls. "Smile at them!" Finn hollered.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed as one bit my leg. I didn't say I'd taken all suggestions.

"Just do it!" I rolled my eyes and put on the fakest smile I have ever slapped on my face. The dolls reacted immediately, smiling back. They left, just floating away. As we exited the ride I couldn't help but shiver at the sudden coldness when I left that place.

A.N. Hi everybody, I hope you like this story! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The First Letters

On the weekend, my grandmother had sent me out to pick up her new pair of glasses, the last one's were thoroughly stained with flour. As I was walking back home, I noticed Finn at the Girl Scouts car wash. My curiosity getting the best of me, I walked over to Finn and another boy.

"Finn!" I called, trying to get his attention. He turned around with his Finn and smiled at me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Errands for my grandmother," I stated. I looked at Finn's friend. "Dillard, right?" I asked. He nodded and I was afraid he was going to suffer from whiplash. "Could you get me a drink, please?" I asked. I handed him a dollar and he left in a daze.

"You know he's not a servant," Finn glared.

"Well I couldn't say we destroyed _It's a Small World _in front of him, could I?" He shrugged at my comment. "Listen, we have to talk about last night; there was nothing there."

Finn nodded. "We're missing something," Finn muttered.

"Maybe we just need a different perspective. Like my grandmother, she needed new glasses so she could actually see what was right in front of her."

Finn smiled. "That's it, a different perspective. Glasses, like the 3-D one's you wear to those shows, other why's everything is blurry. You're a genius!"

I smiled in appreciation. "I was just talking about my grandmother's glasses," I shrugged, blushing slightly. I looked past Finn and saw Maybeck. "Hey, is that Maybeck?" I asked. We both turned to look at our friend who waved at us sheepishly.

The girl he was talking to ran towards a black car. The driver had white gloves on and a lot of makeup on. It looked like she had fallen face first into a bag of flour. But there was only one reason why someone would wear that much make up and gloves in Florida, especially if their skin was green.

*/*/*/*/*

We grouped together in front of the castle at eight thirty. "From now on, we have to stay in groups," Finn ordered, "If we are alone, we are easier to pick off." Everyone nodded and we split into groups. Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa went to _It's a Small World_ with 3-D glasses. Philby, Finn, and I were going to _Splash Mountain_ with our own 3-D glasses.

We walked along the ride using the engineering and safety walkway, parallel to the ride. Every time we passed a bunch of clouds, we would put on our 3-D glasses and look around for clues. When the walkway ended, we ended up having to hop into the water.

It was actually pretty fun until the temperature dropped considerably colder and the ride started up. "How much time do we have until we get splattered by the ride?" I shouted.

"Eleven minutes!" Philby answered. We hurried along, checking the clouds, with no luck. Then the current sped up considerably and the ride was a minute away from splattering us. I was too busy sputtering to notice Finn had disappeared.

Then the big drop appeared. I held onto the side and grabbed Philby's arm as he was about to tumble over. "FINN!" I screamed. Suddenly, Finn appeared in the ride and held out his arm. He pulled us in just as we entered the drop. After the drop, there was a huge cloud above the river boat. I put on my 3-D glasses.

"F, M, and E," I reported. We hurried off of the ride and rushed to the rendezvous point.

*/*/*/*/*

We saw Willa and Charlene and rushed forward to greet them. "Where's Maybeck," I asked.

"He went off by himself, we tried to stop him but he didn't listen," Willa replied. I sighed. "But we did find Y, I, and R."

The sounds of clanking interrupted the conversation and the group rushed to the castle. They hurriedly looked for the hidden entrance. Willa found the entrance and the five friends hurried inside and sealed the entrance. They raced through the halls as two pirates shouted curses behind them. They got to the apartment and sealed the entrance.

"We can't just leave Maybeck," I said pointedly as Philby grabbed the fob.

"Azalea's right guys, come on, we're going to look for him," Finn ordered. He pushed the button on the wall and fell into the slide. I followed him, maybe a little too close because we crashed into each other and tumbled for a little. When I opened my eyes, I was staring into Finn's eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?" Willa asked. Finn and I jumped apart and blushed madly. We quickly made our way to the teepee, hoping that Maybeck was there. He wasn't but another person appeared, Maleficent. The air got really cold and she stood at the entrance of the teepee.

Willa and Charlene tumbled out, startling her. Philby got away unscathed, leaving Finn and I and the witch. "You can't hide your girlfriend forever, Finn Whitman. I now Azalea June is indeed in this teepee." Finn and I quickly took off, entering the water. I felt something slimy grabbing my leg. I screamed as I was pulled down.

I tried to free myself but it was too slippery. I saw Finn trying to free me too. Finally, a flash of light made the eel release me. Finn helped me to the surface. We quickly returned without Maybeck.

*/*/*/*/*

I shot bolt upright in bed, soaking wet. I hurried to get out and change my bedspread and my clothes when I realized that Morris sat by the door. He looked up at me expectantly and started to bark. "Shhhh!" I whispered. That just made him bark more. I heard a pair of footsteps walking toward my room.

"Quiet Morris, please!" I whispered. My bedroom door opened and my grandmother entered.

"Azalea, what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Um . . . well you see, uh . . . Morris peed on my bed, so I went to clean my sheets," I lied.

She raised an eyebrow. "And why are you soaking wet?" she asked.

"Well . . . I was going to give him a bath . . . and uh, he splashed me real good," I glared at Morris.

My grandmother just nodded and went back to bed. I said good night and placed Morris outside of my room, before he got me into more trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Maybeck

The next day, Finn and I went to go see Maybeck after school. My grandmother had heard that he was "sick" and gave me a bag of chocolate chip cookies to Maybeck's aunt Bess as a gift. We rode our bikes over to the shop and padlocked them to a bench nearby.

"You go see Maybeck, I'll distract Bess," I stated. Finn ran around back while I went through the front door. Bess greeted me wearily. "My grandmother sends her wishes and cookies," I smiled. Bess accepted the cookies and placed them in the backroom when we heard the distinct 'Maybeck' from Finn.

Bess immediately went out back while Azalea tried to warn Finn. Bess ran into Finn just as he was about to leave the fire escape. "And what do you think you are doing, young man?" Bess asked.

"We can help Maybeck," Finn promised. Bess looked doubtful and shared a few words with Finn before sending the duo on their way.

"How was he?" Azalea asked, as they rode their bikes back to their respective homes.

"Asleep, didn't even move," Finn muttered. Azalea suddenly realized the fact that they were being chased by a mini bike.

"We're being followed," Azalea whispered. The duo quickly ducked into the nearby skate park, successfully losing the figure on the mini bike, who had a sinister chill about them.

*/*/*/*/*

Azalea sat in her room. Her grandmother had left to cater a party and wouldn't be back until nine. Azalea had already ate dinner and sat playing with the amulet she never took off, petting Morris. She suddenly felt dizzy, very dizzy. "Try to stay awake," she told herself.

But soon she fell asleep with Morris barking in her lap.

*/*/*/*/*

Azalea woke up, realizing she was in the Magic Kingdom as a DHI. She quickly ducked out of public, noticing everyone else not too far away. She quickly made her way over. "What happened?" she asked.

"We have no idea," Finn answered.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Willa asked.

"I saw Finn, Azalea, and I go talk to Wayne while you two stay at the teepee, keeping watch," Philby planned.

The group broke into two groups, heading towards their own destinations. Philby, Finn, and Azalea arrived at Wayne's apartment. Wayne greeted them warmly. "Maybeck's been kidnapped," Azalea stated," Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Wayne looked grim before answering. "Think of someplace dark, where no one would be the wiser that a captive is there."

"Space Mountain!" Finn exclaimed. The group nodded and the trio started to head towards Space Mountain, borrowing some rope from the firehouse. They quickly secured the rope and climbed up to the secret entrance. It was almost pitch black.

"Let's split up, I go this way, Philby go that way, and Azalea, work your way over to there," Finn ordered, pointing in different directions. Philby and Azalea walked in their own directions. Azalea scanned the area but didn't see any sign of Maybeck.

She continued to walk around until she noticed she was getting cold, she looked around for Maleficent but couldn't see her anywhere. "_You're special_," a voice whispered in her ear," _I'll get you one day, my dear."_

Azalea shivered and quickly left the area. She saw Finn and Maybeck in the distance and ran towards them. Finn saw her and walked towards him. He noticed her teeth were chattering and she was shaking slightly.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"I think Maleficent is here," she whispered, teeth still chattering. Finn's eyes nodded. Quickly locating Philby, the group made a hasty exit, not wanting to be face to face with the green witch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Solving the Riddle

After rescuing Maybeck life went back to semi-normal. I caught up on my homework and even worked extra hours at the bakery. My grandmother stopped questioning me for going to bed early and was pleasantly surprised whenever she caught me doing laundry in the early hours of the morning.

But of course, nothing can remain normal for quite long for the Kingdom Keepers. Willa had found out that the biggest reference to wind in the park was at Winnie the Pooh. So, the next day Willa, Charlene, and I went to Winnie the Pooh as kids, not DHI's.

The line was relatively long and it took them a half hour to just get on the ride, with their 3-D glasses tucked safely in their pockets. The ride lurched forward and the usual ride commenced. When they entered the wind area, however I realized that no one was behind us, and the group in front of us had disappeared.

"S!" Willa had exclaimed as we entered the rain scene, except this time there was actual rain pouring down on them. The door behind them slammed shut and the water was rising fast.

"What do we do?" Charlene screamed. We were rocking back and forth, rising closer to the ceiling. "We'll be electrocuted!" Charlene exclaimed.

The door to the next scene was closed shut with a pipe. "We have to dislodge that pipe!" I hollered. Together we pushed against the pipe until the door finally flew open. I fell back into my seat as we rode the wave like surfers. The people waiting in line were soaking wet. The girls and I made a hasty escape, before security showed up.

*/*/*/*/*

Philby had informed us that the final clue was surely hidden in Thunder Mountain, I mean the place was practically all rock. We had to stay on the tracks, because even our DHI's would set off the alarm. We walked through about half of the ride when I found the letters: T, P, and N.

"That's it, now we have all the clues," Finn nodded. We started to walk to rest of the way through the ride when suddenly it got very cold. There was an ice patch in front of me that I slipped on. I flew backwards, only to land in Finn's arms. I blushed, muttered a thanks and looked around for a certain green skinned witch.

There was a cracking sound behind us. I looked behind us to see a T-Rex step out of the rock; it was completely bones but its teeth still looked threatening. "RUN!" Philby hollered, already taking off down the tracks. Finn and I were on his tail.

The dinosaur was closing in on us. Finn and Philby were shouting something about physics at each other. Suddenly, Finn stopped and turned around. "What are you doing, Finn?" I screamed. "Get back here!"

Philby didn't stop and continued to drag me down the tracks. "We can't just leave him!" I shouted.

"He's fine!" Philby panted, out of breath. A huge crash sounded behind us, making me look behind us to see Finn hanging off of the tracks and the T-Rex was nowhere to be seen. I sprinted back to help him up.

"That was real stupid, you know," I muttered, pulling him back onto the tracks.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed," he grumbled.

I pulled him into a hug. "And it was also incredibly brave," I whispered. I walked away, Finn and Philby still standing there.

"You've got your hands full, man," Philby told Finn, who was still frozen in place. The sudden chill from behind us, made us run all the faster back to the fob.

*/*/*/*/*

Maleficent sat in her lair contemplating what to do next. "Those children, how could they have outwitted me!" she seethed. She paced the length of the floor. "There must be something I can do to stop them," she thought. "There must be a weak link!"

Maleficent stood in place, the events at Thunder Mountain going through her head. Then she remembered the girl. "Azalea, of course!" she cackled. "We'll find her and when we get our hands on her, we'll have Finn Whitman playing right into our trap.

She cackled evilly into the night, her evil plan finally formulated.

A.N. Hi readers, I'm sorry for really short chapters, I haven't been able to access my laptop because my mom took it away. I just got it back today and I'm trying to quickly move the story along. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Stonecutter's Quill

We all sat in the back room of one of the restaurants. We had all the letters laid out in front of us, placed on a piece of napkin: N, T, S, Y, R, M, E, F, I, P.

"Anybody good at Scrabble?" I asked.

Charlene raised her hand and quickly rearranged the letters into phrases, none of which made any sense to our situation what's so ever. Willa actually sneezed and all the letters went flying. As we placed all of the letters back onto the table. Then I realized that one word able to be formed was "PEN"; a pen was like a quill so we kept it.

Finn finished the puzzle and the final outcome was "MY FIRST PEN". "It must be referring to Walt Disney's first pen," Philby exclaimed.

"Does anyone have any idea where that could be?" I asked.

Nobody talked so we went to go see Wayne, to see if he could help us. As we climbed up to the apartment, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, like we were being followed. I shut the door behind me and we all sat in Wayne's living room.

"So what can I do for you kids?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea where Walt Disney's first pen could be?" Maybeck asked.

Wayne sat back in his chair and pondered the thought. "You should try One Man's Dream, in Hollywood Studios. They have displays with pens," Wayne nodded. Finn and I agreed to head over there tomorrow. We arrived at One Man's Dream half an hour before closing.

Finn went inside and I leaned against the wall, acting as a girl waiting for her friend. When the exhibits closed down, I kept an eye out for security guards. Two of them were heading straight for the entrance so I quickly gave the signal. "What are you doing ma'am?" one of them asked.

"I'm waiting for my friend, we agreed to meet right here and she appears to be late," I said lying through my teeth. The officers just nodded and continued into the exhibit. When they left I gave the signal. I was continuing to look around for signs of trouble. It got cold again, like evil witch cold.

I looked around for her when a voice sounded in my head," _Come to me, darling," _the voiced whispered. It sounded just like my grandmother. I suddenly felt like I had to go to the back of the theater, my feet acting on their own accord.

"Get a grip on yourself, Azalea!" I reprimanded myself. "_Come little Lea_," the voice commanded. "M-M-Mom?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. Suddenly, Amanda was shaking me, getting me to warm up. She laid me down on the ground, and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Azalea!" I heard a voice yell. It felt like it was coming from the other end of a tunnel. Finn suddenly appeared in my blurry vision. He started yelling at Amanda and shaking me. "Wake up, come on!" Finn shook me again.

Suddenly, my vision cleared. I sat up immediately. "We have to go!" Finn shouted, dragging me down the alleyway and out of the park. Finn's mom sat in the car of the parking lot and stared at us strangely as we came sprinting out of the park.

"What happened to you kids?" she asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home, can you start driving, please?" Finn spoke, rushed. She raised an eyebrow but none the less, started to drive away.

*/*/*/*/*

I had been a little shook up about the whole thing. The next day, I was still hearing that voice, the voice of my mother. I sighed as I took another batch of cupcakes out of the oven. My grandmother can up behind me. "You have a visitor," she told me before taking the cupcakes from my hand.

I shrugged and walked up front, seeing Amanda sitting at a table. I silently took the chair across from her. "So what do want?" I asked.

"Listen, after yesterday, I realized that I need your help," she confessed. "The girl with the black hair, Jez, is really Jess my sister."

I didn't believe her at first but then I realized that I hadn't seen her in a month. "So, why do you need my help?"

She sighed. "My sister is under the control of Maleficent," she whispered. My eyes widened as I took in the information. "I need the Kingdom Keepers to help me."

I got up and led her to a back room, where we could talk in private. By the end of the conversation I sat deep in thought. Amanda was a witch, so to speak, but a good one. Jess was under the control of Maleficent and Amanda needed my help to free her. I led her out of the room and promised to help her.

"What have you gotten yourself into," I whispered to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The End

_A.N. Last chapter, hope you enjoyed the story!_

We had all agreed to meet at the statue of Roy O. Disney at Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. Finn and I went in different buses, so I had no idea where he was. Amanda was walking with me as we made our way to the statue. Finn stood in front of it, dressed as Zorro, and next to Dillard.

"I'll distract Dillard, you talk to Finn," Amanda whispered to me. I nodded. After about thirty seconds flat, Dillard was following Amanda around like a lost puppy.

"Nice costume," he commented. I looked down at the spy costume I had put on.

"Thanks, but we have to-"

"Jez is coming this way," Finn stated, looking at the girl, dressed up as Cruella De Vil. I knew that she would spill more information if I wasn't near her and Finn.

I silently crept away, but stayed close enough that I could keep an eye on Finn. Suddenly, it starts to get colder and I look around for the green witch. Extremely cautious, I walk around looking for her. Suddenly I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly felt very nauseous and my skin glowed green for a few seconds until I lost complete control of my body. I felt her give out commands and I followed them. I tried to fight but doing so caused me physical pain.

Finn's P.O.V.

I looked around for Azalea, she had just been standing by the lamppost a minute ago. I felt a sudden chill and looked around for Maleficent. My gaze landed on Jez and a woman dressed with almost no skin showing.

But, what really caught my eye was Azalea following them like a soldier, no facial expression and her eyes were green. She usually had blue eyes, the color of the Caribbean Sea. Maybeck and Philby made their way over to me, noticing Amanda and Charlene passed out in the corner.

"Maleficent has some spell on Azalea," I gasped. I quickly pushed their shoulders so that they would follow me. "We have to save her!" I whispered. We followed the three females to below Pirates of the Caribbean.

We kept walking until we saw Maleficent, Jez, and Azalea standing in a room. The area behind us suddenly filled up with electricity that you would be crazy to attempt to walk through. I glared up at Maleficent and Jez.

"Hand over the pens and I'll release the two girls upstairs," Maleficent order. I laid the pens down on the ground. The electricity behind us disappeared. With a flick of her wrist, Jez sent both Philby and Maybeck out of the room. The door closed behind them.

Maleficent moved to grab the pens. "What about Azalea?" I asked, stopping the witch for a second.

"Don't worry, as long as you cooperate, your little girlfriend over there will be fine," she smiled evilly up at me. When she was close enough, I grabbed the pens and stabbed Maleficent. She withered in agony.

"Release her!" I shouted. She didn't reply so I stabbed her again. "Release her!" I repeated.

Maleficent flicked her fingers and Azalea suddenly looked up like she had just woken up from a deep sleep. She hurried over to my side and together, we ran out of the dungeon as fast as our legs would carry us.

*/*/*/*/*

Azalea's P.O.V.

Finn and I sat in Wayne's apartment as DHI's after Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. Maybeck and Willa were watching the street to see if any Overtakers were in the area, and Philby and Charlene were standing outside of the door, to warn everybody if anyone was about to enter the apartment.

"Can you kids meet tomorrow?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah, the bakery's closed anyways on Sundays."

"Great, all of you, meet me at the Transportation and Ticket Center tomorrow at nine in the morning. Wait at Station #5." We nodded and Wayne pushed the fob.

*/*/*/*/*

Tomorrow we were all standing at Station #5 waiting for Wayne. A bus quickly pulled up at Wayne opened the door. "Get in, quickly!" Wayne rushed. We all piled in. "There's a bag for each of you, grab yours and change. Girls in the back."

I grabbed my bag and walked behind the curtain as Wayne started to pull away. Ever tried changing while an elderly man drove? I don't suggest you try it. My uniform was a mechanic outfit. I was supposed to be "fixing" a machine malfunction while I was really monitoring the boys and leading Finn out of the park. Amanda had joined us at the park and she was look out.

When we got to the park Wayne gave us fake identification badges. A buddy of Wayne's approached us and led me to the "malfunction" where I started to monitor the boys through the security cameras. I saw the boys get the plans back.

I quickly ran out into the crowd and located Finn. "Finn!" I shouted. Finn looked my way and I saw the plans in his hands. I pushed through the crowd and met up with him. "C'mon, we got to get out of here!" I whispered to him.

Maybeck raced up behind us and kids started to gather around us thinking that Maybeck was Aladdin. Finn even had to spell it out for him. I saw the crowd disperse in an area. It was Maleficent and she was making a beeline for us. We ran away.

Jez stood in front of us and blocked our path. She raised her hand and Maybeck and I's feet were stuck to the ground, thanks to the ice that now encased our feet. Finn and Jez faced off. Finn somehow freed Jez, or Jess now.

Amanda came running over and hugged her sister. Jess hugged me and thanked me for all we had done. "Finn, we got to go!" I hollered as Maleficent closed in. Now freed, I led Finn to the garbage shoot and jumped down first.

Finn entered behind me and we slid down the slide. It was disgusting to say the least, and I'm happy I put my hair in a tight bun. I heard a 'thunk' behind us and saw Maleficent barreling towards us. She shot spells at us, one nearly missed my ear. We dropped down into the compactor. I helped Finn out and he gave Wayne the pens and plans.

They trapped Maleficent and we all road out of there, not looking back once.

*/*/*/*/*

That night we all stood around the table in Wayne's apartment with the pens and plans in front of us. Wayne picked up the oldest looking pen and pushed a lever. A drop of ink fell out of it and onto the plans in front of us.

The pencil lines started to glow white, with the corresponding buildings in real life, glowing white too. When the lights reached the castle, fireworks went off. We all watch amazed. Wayne turned and looked at us as the fireworks finished. I smiled at Finn, who smiled back as Wayne pressed the button.

*/*/*/*/*

One month later . . .

I sat in the kitchen of my grandmother's house. It was about a month after the events at the Magic Kingdom. Maleficent had been imprisoned and we still crossed over every night. My grandmother was preparing dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I told my grandmother.

I opened the door and stood shocked as a police officer stood in the doorway.

"Are you Ms. June?" the officer asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I asked. My grandmother stood behind me, wiping her hands on a towel.

The officer smiled and stepped to the side. I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes. Standing on the front porch was my dad, my DAD! I ran forward and almost tackled him in a hug, crying hysterically. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I missed you," I cried. He kissed my forehead and I could feel him cry too as he held me. I finally let go of him. He chuckled as he looked me up and down.

"You're so grown up," he smiled. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

**THE END**

A.N. Thanks to everyone who read, commented, followed, favorited, etc. It really meant a lot. Comment if you want a sequel! THANKS AGAIN! Also, feel free to suggest a category for another story!


End file.
